sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Gloria (1999 American film)
| starring = | music = Howard Shore | cinematography = David Watkin | editing = Tom Swartwout | studio = Mandalay Entertainment | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = | runtime = 108 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $30 million | gross = $4,197,729 }} Gloria is a remake of the 1980 film of the same name written and directed by John Cassavetes. It was directed by Sidney Lumet and stars Sharon Stone as Gloria. It is also notable as George C. Scott's final theatrically released film. The supporting cast also includes Jeremy Northam, Cathy Moriarty-Gentile, Bonnie Bedelia, and Barry McEvoy. Plot Gloria (Sharon Stone) has just got out of prison, where she has served three years to save her boyfriend, Kevin (Jeremy Northam). During her stay in prison, she thinks about how Kevin never once visited her. She goes to Kevin and tells him that the relationship is over and that all she wants is the money he promised her for taking the rap for him. He refuses to give it to her. Meanwhile, the gang's accountant has tried to give himself some protection by creating a computer disk which has the names of all those involved in the outfit's criminal activities. The plan backfires, and, in trying to get the disk, one of Kevin's trigger-happy henchmen kills the accountant, as well as his wife, mother-in-law and daughter. Only his seven-year-old son Nicky (Jean-Luke Figueroa) escapes, but is quickly caught and brought to Kevin's apartment. It is there that Gloria and Nicky's paths cross. Gloria must decide whether or not to risk her life in order to save the boy. Since Gloria spends time with little Nicky, she feels love for him as his innocent but intelligent nature inspires her. She tells him that I hate kids much thats why i dont have kids. She gives him lecture to get used to this world and grow on on his own hands, and she leaves him in a subway to get rid of him, but Nicky suddenly comes back. as time passes and they stayed together, both have feelings of an unknown love for each other. The boy sees news on TV of his family killed by mobs and he runs away from the apartment they were staying. Gloria follows her and catches in a subway taking him back to room, and gets emotional by thinking the boy's feelings about his dead family, and gives him love. Cast * Sharon Stone as Gloria Swenson * Jean-Luke Figueroa as Nicky * Jeremy Northam as Kevin * Cathy Moriarty-Gentile as Diane * George C. Scott as Ruby * Mike Starr as Sean * Bonnie Bedelia as Brenda * Barry McEvoy as Terry * Don Billett as Raymond * Jerry Dean as Mickey * Tony DiBenedetto as Zach * Teddy Atlas as Ian * Bobby Cannavale as Jack * Sarita Choudhury as Angela * Míriam Colón as Maria Reception The movie received negative reviews and Stone received a Razzie Award nomination for Worst Actress, where she lost to Heather Donahue for The Blair Witch Project. The film was also a box office bomb grossing only $4,197,729 at the North American box office despite its $30 million budget. Gloria currently holds a 17% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 29 reviews. References External links * * * * * * Category:1999 films Category:American drama films Category:English-language films Category:1990s drama films Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films about organized crime in the United States Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Films directed by Sidney Lumet Category:American film remakes Category:Films scored by Howard Shore Category:American films